Broken
by CeraFleur
Summary: How do you bring back something that's already gone? / Two-shot / Temporary hiatus


**Broken**

**How do you bring back something that's already gone?**

**I disclaim Naruto. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

†**~†******†~†**

She was crying.

The wet, crystalline fluid dripped down her cheeks; staining her pretty pink dress. Blood was slowly pooling under her body; flowing from the fresh wound on her stomach. She was seated on the floor of her apartment, splinters and fragments of various items scattered upon the wooden floor, her room trashed violently like a hurricane's aftermaths.

_Drip, drip. _The crimson liquid trickled down from her left hand which held a large glass shard.

Slowly she breathed, her glassy and lifeless eyes staring ahead. Her tears haven't ceased to flow; her body hasn't moved a bit aside from the steady rise and fall of her chest. She looked like a beautiful doll, broken and motionless.

"Sakura? Sakura, I'm home. I brought dinner!" The door was opened, and blinding light bathed her still and damaged form. "SAKURA!!!"

*****

*****

*****

"_F-faster, Sasuke!"_

_Every thrust,_

"_Nngh! Harder! Oh God…"_

_Every moan,_

"_I'm gonna cum!"_

_Every single pant that came from their mouths proved that this was real. The deep, throbbing pressure inside them, the coiling feeling released from their abdomens once they came, they were definitely experiencing the pleasures of making love._

_Sakura had never asked for more; she had nothing to dream of but to spend a night – even just one night – with her beloved Sasuke Uchiha. This was clearly non-romantic, though, but the poor girl was oblivious. She had her head high in the clouds, happy to feel the rapid heartbeat of her dear lover – for the night. Together they slept, under the covers they cuddled. This was a dream come true for Sakura Haruno, although she didn't know the consequences of it._

*****

*****

*****

_The results were in. Two visible lines appeared on the contraption._

_Sakura immediately rushed to his apartment, unaware of the activities happening inside Sasuke's bedroom._

_Moans and mewls could be heard across the hallway. She froze, gripping her chest tightly. _It couldn't be, _she thought. Slowly she walked towards the door, where she knocked gingerly._

"_Ugh… What now…"_

_Sasuke tiredly opened the door, revealing his half-naked body and an undressed woman sitting on his bed, covering her naked body with the bedsheets._

"_Sakura? What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know we're doing something important here?" he growled, running a hand angrily through his dark locks._

"_Sasuke, this is important as well…" she stammered timidly._

"_Well, what is it? Hurry up; I don't want to keep her waiting."_

_She snuck a look to the woman on his bed, who was watching her with wary eyes. Apparently she was pissed as well for being interrupted._

_She took a deep breath before announcing the news. "I'm pregnant." Sakura held up the pregnancy test kit, which showed the positive results._

_A look of pure shock and horror came upon the Uchiha's face. He blinked once, twice… then shook his head slightly._

"_Sakura, listen… That was just a one night stand. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Please, just… just get out."_

"_But can't you see Sasuke?! We'll finally have a baby of our own! Isn't this what you wanted?" she cried, tears streaming down her face._

"_No Sakura, I don't want you or your baby. Now get out. Out!" he pushed her out and slammed the door in her face, leaving behind a crushed and pregnant Sakura._

"_No… Sasuke…"_

*****

*****

*****

"_No, no, no, no, NOOO!!!" _

_A loud crash was heard throughout her small apartment. She threw the porcelain vase across her bedroom, smashing it into a million pieces. She hurled away whatever she could get her hands on, and this time it was her old music box. She flung it towards the wall, immediately breaking it into smithereens. The ballerina dancer inside the said box bounced onto a nearby table, creating a small tinkling sound._

_Sakura turned her head towards the noise and her eyes fell on a framed picture of Sasuke sitting on the coffee table. She made her way towards the table barefoot, where she cut and grazed her feet on the shards of the vase. She threw the picture onto the floor, breaking the glass._

"_Are you crazy, Sasuke? This is your baby! Our baby! Now you can finally call someone our own!" She laughed hysterically._

_She picked up a shard and held it tightly in her hand until it bled. She chuckled once more and lifted her dress, showing her flat stomach. She engraved the word "Sasuke" on it and watched the scarlet fluid flow down continuously._

"_Now everyone will know this is yours," she said, slumping down to the cold, hard floor._

Drip, drip.

_Her blood, mixed with her tears, created a small puddle beneath her. Apparently she didn't care._

*****

*****

*****

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes, only to see her best friend sitting beside her, a worried expression plastered on her face. Apparently she was confined in a hospital.

"Ino? What… What happened?"

"Oh, Sakura… I thought you were dead!" the blonde-haired woman cried, hugging her tightly. Sakura pushed her small hands against Ino's imposing frame, giving the rosette room to breathe. Ino reluctantly let Sakura go, grabbing Sakura's left hand and showing her the deep cut Sakura had made on herself. "This, Sakura." She pulled up the hospital gown up below Sakura's breasts and showed her the engraved name. "And this as well! 'Sasuke' ?! Aren't you over him?! He's not coming back, Sakura. He'd inflicted a lot of wounds on you, and I'm not just talking about the gashes and lacerations on your body. He has damaged you – your soul, your mind, your heart. It's time to let go, Sakura."

Just as Ino finished her sentence a doctor came in the room. "I see the patient's up," she commented.

"Good evening, Tsunade-sensei. Sakura-chan, this is Tsunade, the head doctor here in the hospital, as well as my boss. And I assume Tsunade-sensei knows you already, since you are her patient." Ino introduced.

Tsunade smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Sakura bowed her head in response. "I have the results on your baby. You could deem yourself lucky that nothing bad happened to it, considering that the first three months is the most delicate period of pregnancy." Ino's eyes widened at this statement; she hadn't known that her roommate was expecting a child. "Your wounds are also fine, but not all of them are minor – the cut on your palm and your stomach could be deadly if untreated, mainly because of blood loss. I am glad to know that you are recovering swiftly and well. I have scheduled you to meet a psychologist tomorrow morning. Is it okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. And thank you for your help, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura thanked the esteemed medic and laid back down on her soft bed. Tsunade left after a short while, leaving the girls alone to talk.

"You were pregnant?! How come you didn't tell me?" Ino accused.

"Well, I thought I could announce it to you after I've told Sasuke…" she trailed off, tears forming on her jade eyes upon the mention of her former lover.

Ino kept silent. She knew Sakura wouldn't be able to declare her pregnancy properly, not even to her, because of her unstable state.

†**~†******†~†**

Meanwhile, Sasuke was breezing through the main entrance of Konoha General Hospital. He looked around and spotted his brother near the front desk.

"Hey Itachi," he called, waving a hand slightly.

Itachi looked up from his clipboard upon hearing his name. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's me," Sasuke strode over to the raven-haired man. "Listen, could you lend me a few bucks? I gotta go over to a friend's house and my car got busted."

"Are you sure it's just for transportation? Because for all I know, you could be spending it on your girlfriend." He eyed his younger brother skeptically.

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi turned his head towards the source of the voice. "Oh, Tsunade-san," he acknowledged the senior's arrival. "Sasuke, this is the head doctor here in the hospital, Tsunade. Tsunade-san, this is my younger brother, Sasuke."

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed slightly then turned to Itachi. "Excuse me for interrupting but I came here with the reports of the patient. You'll be her psychologist, right?" Tsunade confirmed.

"Affirmative," Itachi replied. "How is she?"

"Well, aside from a few deep lacerations and a possible pregnancy trauma which, fortunately, was averted, she's quite fine. I've already told her about your meeting tomorrow, and I can see she looks forward to it. Personally, I think she's suffering from severe depression."

"I see," Itachi nodded. "Well then, thank you for informing me, Tsunade-san. I expect you take good care of her?"

"And you as well." Tsunade straightened her uniform and smiled. "Good luck with your appointment tomorrow. I shall be leaving, Itachi, Sasuke."

Sasuke yawned boredly, although he was rather interested with the patient they were talking about earlier. "Pretty popular here with the ladies, eh, Itachi?"

Itachi sent him a hard glare before saying, "For your information Tsunade is happily married, and I am not interested on having a relationship."

"Hn, too bad," He shrugged. "Who was the patient, anyway?"

"I believe her name was Sakura Haruno," the psychologist responded.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of the pink-haired woman's name. "Did… Did you say _Sakura Haruno_?" He blurted.

"Why yes, I did," his brother affirmed, though quite alarmed with Sasuke's unusual reaction. "You know her?"

"Yeah – uh, she was an old acquaintance," he lied, hoping to lessen his brother's suspicion. "Do you know her room number?"

"It's Room 430." Suddenly his pager buzzed, signaling he was needed somewhere important. "Well, here's five dollars. Surely that would be enough for the bus fare, isn't it?" He dashed towards the emergency room, where he also worked as a surgeon.

The Uchihas were a clan known for their great power and intelligence, making them the most influential family in Konoha. In Sasuke's case he was also extremely talented, particularly in the field of melee or hand-to-hand combat, but he just didn't apply his gifted intellect; instead he finds more pleasure in pursuing shallow relationships with several women.

Which he thinks is the main reason Sakura had almost committed suicide.

Out of guilt he found himself inside the elevator heading towards the third floor, where Sakura's room was located. Despite the reassuring and familiar hum of the elevator his mind was plagued with thoughts of regret, and at the same time, pity. Pity towards the girl, but most especially to the child she was bearing. He contemplated on how to approach the rosette once he saw her but he found that rather hard, since he was the cause of her sufferings.

Upon reaching the said room Sasuke drew in a deep breath, then knocked thrice. A short moment of silence passed until he heard a voice say, "Come in."

He poked his head inside the door and was surprised on what he saw – Sakura was sitting up on her bed, staring at him incredulously, and at the same time pained at the sight of him. Her creamy and smooth skin was covered with multiple cuts – both short and long, and her rosy face looked pale – like she haven't eaten or slept in days. There was a huge gauze wrapped on her left hand, with little drops of claret staining the palm side. Her once lively emerald hues were now dull and dead, and small drops of tears sat on the corners of her eyes. In spite of her unwell appearance she still looked pretty – just… _broken_.

Another wave of remorse swept through him as he met the equally astonished gaze of his past lover, and was replaced by shame he saw the disgusted look her blonde friend shot towards him.

He stood there sheepishly, not knowing what to say to either of them.

"What do _you_ want, you lowlife bastard?!" Ino spat maliciously, her vicious glare never leaving the brunette. Sakura just clutched her roommate's hand and shot her a pleading look.

"Have you seen what you did to Sakura-chan? You think she deserves this? Are you happy now?!" Ino went on, not caring if her voice resonated through the room. "She went through a lot of pain because you, a goddamned piece of fuck, left her without a second though, even though she was _pregnant_, for Kami's sake! Even though she had a lot of right to _sue_ you she didn't, because she loved – and probably still loves – you! You sent her to hell just so you could reach your heaven! I know you aren't the smartest person around but seriously, do you think this is alright?!"

"Ino." Sakura's voice was soft, yet firm. She turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, I don't think this will do you any good. So please, just leave."

Sasuke sighed, placing his hands inside his jean pockets. He opened the door but just as he was about to step out he said,

"I'm very sorry, Sakura. I hope I could do anything to make up for it."

After the door was closed Sakura burst into tears, the unshed liquid flowing freely. Ino patted her back soothingly, assuring the weeping woman.

"I hope you could too," Sakura choked in between tears, "but it's too late."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and review. **


End file.
